


School

by greymarius



Category: Captain America AU - Fandom
Genre: Both single parents, Bucky and Steve meet at a school, M/M, School, stucky au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymarius/pseuds/greymarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky goes with his daughter to "Parents at School" day, and then meets Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School

“You ready, Claire?” Bucky asked, fixing her bow. She grinned up at him and nodded. 

“Uh huh!” 

Bucky smiled and took her little hand and headed to the school doors. 

“I want you to meet Grant!” she chirped. 

“Who?” 

“Grant! He’s my fwiend.” 

Bucky nodded. “Okay, sweetie. Is he in your class?” 

“Yes!” 

Bucky smiled. He looked around the school hallway, loving the handmade “Welcome Parents” and “Parents come to school Day” posters. 

When they arrived to Claire’s classroom, a few parents were already there, their kids were showing them around the room. Bucky let Claire drag him over to where her friend was with his dad. 

“Hi Grant!” 

“Hey Claire! Meet my daddy!” Grant said, grinning. 

Grant’s father stepped forward and shook Bucky’s hand. “Nice to meet you, sir. I’m Steve Rogers.” 

Bucky froze, unable to form words. He just smiled and nodded. 

“And you are?” Steve asked. 

“Oh, I’m Bucky Barnes.” Bucky closed his eyes and took a deep breath before smiling again and putting his hands in his pockets. 

“Is Claire’s mom here?” a woman asked, walking up. 

Bucky immediately knew that she was the teacher. He shook his head. “Actually, no. I adopted this little one when she was four. Her parents had abandoned her when she was three, and I couldn’t see her without a parent, so I took her in. I’m the only one here today,” he said.

The teacher nodded. “Alright. That’s fine.” She turned to Steve. “What about you, sir?” 

Steve bit his lip. “My wife died a year ago from cancer.” 

“Oh.” The teacher just shrugged. “Well, I...I’m sorry. I was going to ask if she would participate in the Mother/Child competition we have yearly.” 

“Well, that’s not going to happen,” Steve said softly. 

Realizing how emotional this moment could be for Steve, Bucky rushed to come to his rescue. “I’m sure there are some mothers over there. Steve probably wants to spend some time with his son before class starts.” 

“Right,” she replied. She walked to the other side of the room, leaving the two men and their children alone. 

“Thanks,” Steve said. 

Bucky smiled. “No problem. Anything for a...Oh my god I shouldn’t have started that sentence.” 

“What were you going to say?” Steve asked, frowning. 

Bucky shook his head and turned to his daughter. “Claire, can you go get me and Steve some cookies? You can have some if you want.” 

Claire nodded and ran off, Grant right behind her. 

“So, what were you going to say?” 

Bucky ran his hand through his hair. “Somethin’ real stupid.” 

“I’m listening.” 

Bucky sighed. “Does it really matter?” 

Steve shook his head. “Not really, but I would like to know.” 

“Tell you what,” Bucky said. “I will tell you at dinner.” 

“Dinner?” 

“Our kids can come too, but I thought you and I could maybe go to a dinner.” 

“I’m...I’m not…” 

Bucky sighed. “Or not.” 

“I wasn’t going to say that!” Steve cried. “I was going to say that I’m not sure how that could work. I’m working all this week. I’m just off today.” 

“Well, then we can go today,” Bucky suggested. 

Steve laughed. “I guess that could work.” 

Bucky grinned. “Meet me after the school. I’m sure the kids would be thrilled.” 

“Got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what Bucky was going to tell Steve, that's up to you! Hope you like it. :-)


End file.
